A Hundred Ways to Fall in Love
by Aisu137
Summary: A hundred different and usually unrelated short drabbles featuring different pairings of Akame ga Kill. There will be your classic pairings, the ones you didn't see coming, those ones where the characters didn't even meet, old memories, and mistakes. But all in all, worth the read.
1. Determination

Tatsumi x Akame - Determination

Tatsumi had always wondered why Akame was so determined to finish missions on time. He had always wondered why she was so concerned with the well-being of her comrades. He had understood they were friends, but, it seemed to go beyond that.

When he had learned Kurome was Akame's younger sister, he had studied the younger of the two. He had discovered that Kurome always had those blasted cookies like they might the last cookie she would ever eat. Tatsumi had watch Kurome eat the cookies quickly after a mission, devouring an entire bag easily. He guessed that was Kurome's motive for coming back. Tatsumi later learned from Akame, that the bag was in fact cookies laced with drugs and Kurome was was one of the many kids that the Empire had made the world's youngest group of addicts, but that's besides that point.

It took our green eyed assassin years to figure out what drove Akame to come back from missions. After awhile of watching her come back from dangerous missions, she started to look at the remaining umbers of her Night Raid comrades like they weren't there. Like someone else had taken their places. He asked her once and the answer still chilled him to the bone, "Zank heard voices, I see ghosts."

When the Chelsea had died Akame did not seem overly surprised nor too caring. Something that had surprised Tatsumi, as she had been heartbroken when Sheele and Bulat died. He had asked Leone once about and she shrugged and said Akame was a mystery she had never figured out. Tatsumi had considered asking the infamous assassin what went on through her head, and as if reading his mind Akame had answered.

"You'll figure it out one day, Tatsumi."

It was when Mein was shipped off to the infirmary, having destroyed Pumpkin that he learned why Akame came back. She had come back to see those friends, even if they sometimes looked liked ghosts. She came back to take care of everyone, to be the shoulder to lean on. Akame also came back just on the off chance that Kurome had abandoned the Empire. She came back to live. She came back to be with him. And for that Tatsumi was eternally grateful.

* * *

I did say these were going to be short, didn't I? I also have a couple of these already written for a rainy day in case I don't want to write. Or if I get backed up with school.

CnC


	2. Forgotten Dreams

Chapter is dedicated to Jodeci, who wanted this chapter sooner rather than later.

Najenda x Lubbock - Forgotten Dreams

As Lubbock fell through the light of the setting sun from where his fight with the Minister's son ended, he saw his live flashing before him. He saw all the mistakes he made with Najenda. How he never said anything about his feelings. Well, not directly.

Lubbock remembered how Najenda first looked when they had met, a memory that had never faded as he aged. He remembered her beautiful hair, and the way she commanded authority. He remembered the way her royal purple eyes seemed to pierce right through him and saw through any excuses he made for his behavior.

He remembered how she asked him to run away with her. To leave the rotten Empire. A decision he never regretted, not even as he fell through the sky to his death. He remembered how they recruited people, he remembered how Najenda's eyes glowed as she heard Akame and Bulat accept her offer. He loved the way she ordered the strong soldier and assassin without fear or trepidation seeing that they were more experienced than she was in some areas, particularly where Akame was concerned with assassinations.

Lubbock wanted to laugh as he remembered their first dinner as comrades when they had first started Night Raid. The hideout had just been finished being built, there was no real organization to it just yet. Najenda had helped him make dinner and he later cleaned up the dishes. He had joked that this was like a date. The hideout was his home, and she was over for a candlelit dinner. He'd give anything to go back to that, to hear her laugh. He had laughed right alongside her, but inside his heart was clenching in pain. It was in that moment when he realized that no matter how much he talked about other women and spying on naked women, that Najenda was the one for him.

 _I'm sorry Najenda, for everything I did wrong or right. I would take that all back just to speak with you one last time..._ Lubbock imagined Tatsumi's face inside Incursio's helmet. His green eyes would be widened with horror his face slack. Lubbock wanted to shout to say something to Tatsumi. To remove the blame Tatsumi must've felt when he saw the falling body, but nothing came out.

Lubbock closed his green eyes just in time for the spike to impale his back, killing him. Cross Tails fell next to the spike, useless and broken, just like its master.

A broken toy for a lost man.

* * *

I'll be elaborating most of these shots as we continue into this collection of short drabbles. As always CnC.


	3. One Chance

One Chance - Leone x Akame

Leone liked watching Akame. She liked watching her spar, watching her eat, watching her hunt. There was something deadly and primal in the way the red eyed assassin killed that made Leone's inner lion jealous.

Leone liked it Akame's softer side as well. She liked watching Akame cook and go on and on about different foods and meats Leone needed to buy in the capital when she went shopping. She liked when Akame would come out of her room with a new craft. The last time was a model of the boat that Bulat died on. She liked it when Akame would cuddle up next to Leone when she was sad after losing a friend.

The lioness tried not to look too much into it, but she couldn't help it. Leone was no stranger to love, she had had her heart broken once or twice by some city boys and had sex with men and women numerous times, but was also careful not to get infected with some sexual disease. She had always wondered if Akame had ever had sex. She doubted it. She had met Kurome, who also seemed uptight, so she assumed that the capital's missions never went that far. After all, they were both girls.

Leone frowned at the thought of Kurome. Akame was going to fight Kurome tomorrow. Tomorrow, she might lose Akame. She couldn't lose her best friend. She couldn't with all these unrequited feelings. Well she didn't know if they were unrequited, but, she wasn't sure she wanted to confess. Maybe she should just before Akame left tomorrow night.

"Is there something wrong?" Akame asked, jarring Leone out her musings.

Leone looked down and allowed her yellow eyes to meet red, "Nothing's wrong," she lied through her teeth.

Akame considered Leone's words, sensing the lie, but it wasn't her business anyway, Akame squeezed her hand that was intertwined with Leone's, "Good," she said.

The ex-member of the Elite Seven was absolutely lost on her feelings for the blonde, maybe she would say something. Maybe she wouldn't. She might only have one chance at this.

* * *

This'll just be a bit of short stories that'll hopefully get to a hundred of them (most likely less than a thousands words each) of different pairings. There will be pairings of natures that might offend you (gays and lesbians) so feel free to skip those.

If there are any pairings that you want, please request them in the comments. For now these are rated "T" with romance and humor (as I hope there is humor) but it might go to M (mature) but I doubt it. Never written anything like that.

As always, CnC (comments and criticism). Also, the next chapter of The Lost Sister will be up tonight or tomorrow morning. I can't decide. Please be patient on that.


	4. A Life Worth Living

Bols x Bols' Wife - A Life Worth Living

"She turned me down three times before I was able to make a lasting impression." Bols smiled underneath his mask as he informed his comrades. He made sure to give his commanding officer many details on how to properly sweep someone off their feet. However, he felt slightly bad for the poor kid.

As they were dismissed, Bols headed to the kindergarten where his daughter went to school. This was her first day there after transferring, and he wanted to be there to surprise her. It is one of the top schools in the Empire and it had a program where as long as the kid didn't get kicked out, they had placement there their entire lives, as did their children. However, it was extremely expensive, so Bols was glad his new job serving under Esdeath gave him more than enough money to support his daughter's education.

On his way to the school, he made sure to stop by a flower shop and pick his wife a bouquet of purple irises that matched his wife's eyes as well as a small cake for his daughter. As Bols walked up the school, he could see children laughing and playing as they waited for their parents to pick them up.

He walked up to the counter where there was a secretary, flowers and cake in hand, and informed the woman that he was here to pick up his daughter. The woman nodded and led him outside. The first thing he saw was his wife's beautiful hair that always smelled like lemons and citrus fruits. The second thing he saw was his daughter's blonde hair, so similar to his own, playing on the playground with what looked like to be new friends.

Bols smiled tenderly, _This is what makes my life worth living. This is what makes killing worth it._ He thought to himself and then walked up to his wife. His wife noticing his presence, looked up at her husband and her lips turned upwards in a kind smile. She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"How are you here?" She asked.

"We were let off early," Bols replied, "Here, I got you these flowers. They reminded me of your eyes."

Before his wife could thank him, his daughter screamed in delight, "Papa!"

Bols chuckled and knelt down so he could be at the same eye level as his daughter, "Hi sweetheart, to commemorate your first day, I got you some cake!"

"Thanks Papa!"

"You ready to go?" Bols asked his daughter.

"Can I climb on your shoulders?" was the reply.

Bols said nothing but turned around in answer and his daughter giggled happily and climbed up onto the muscular back. _This is what makes life worth living._

* * *

I always felt that Bols deserved a bit more of a backstory, so I gave him one, just a simple one-shot of his family.

CnC and as always, I'll take suggestions.


	5. Sibling Bonds

Akame and Kurome - Sibling Bonds

"Hey Kurome, what do you have against Akame?" Wave asked stupidly.

Everyone in the room froze. Even Esdeath, master of frost and ice, could not help but whimper internally at the sudden decrease of temperature in the room. Bols, grasped his Teigu nervously hoping it would suddenly provide enough heat to warm him up without starting a fire.

"What do I have against Akame?" Kurome repeated slowly, as if not comprehending what the sailor said.

"No! That's definitely not what I said!" Wave exclaimed hastily, "I actually have to go, right Commander? I have a patrol? Gotta make sure Night Raid isn't killing anyone!"

Esdeath slowly nodded, "I think I will come with you. It has been awhile since I assessed your skill in combat." Esdeath said, trying not to look panicked as Kurome still had that cold look on her face. With that the sailor and the general rushed out of the Palace and into the spiraling city below.

"I.. I think my daughter needs me to pick her up from school!" Bols suddenly exclaimed, "Run, I know you were a teacher, might you come along? There's a school here you might consider applying to!"

Run nodded immediately, "If you give us directions, I'll get us there quickly with Mastema."

Seryu glanced at the clock, "Would you look at the time! Koro, you need to eat buddy!" Koro immediately bobbed his head up and down, even the regenerative Teigu could feel the aura coming off of Kurome. With that master and pet ran out of the room in hurry to be anywhere but where Kurome was.

When Kurome was the only one in the room she thought about what Wave had asked her. She got lost in her memories, particularly that one time one of her friends from the Group of Terror angered her to the point of losing her cool and storming off in a hurry, stomping the entire time. If Kurome honestly thought about it, she had a lot against her sister.

To begin with, the younger of the two sisters hated doing anything remotely similar to her older sister. Even when they were younger and first had been reunited, she hated doing things the way her older sister would.

Kurome hated the way Akame would worship her katana when she cleaned it. The black eyed one would quickly inspect her sword, sharpen it, and then oil it if need be. A routine that took 30 minute to an hour. Her elder sister however, would dedicate an entire day to inspecting her katana for imperfections, sharpening, and then cleaning it. This was an entire day wasted when they could be playing together or sparring.

And don't get Kurome started about Akame's obsession with meat. Kurome hated that it was always meat that they would look for when they went out into the wilderness. Why not berries? Sweet delicious berries that you could put into cookies or crush into jams. When the pair would argue about this, Akame would always raise a single eyebrow and point out some old rhyme about the pot calling the kettle black. Which meant that unfortunately for Kurome, she no longer would have a good reason to be angry with having meat for every single meal.

On top of that, Kurome absolutely hated it when Akame babied her. Just because she was the younger sister doesn't mean that she had to take the weaker missions or the less dangerous jobs. Or how Akame always protected her from the smallest of insults. She could take care of herself, much to the red-eyed assassin's disbelief.

Akame was, in Kurome's opinion, the world's most irritating person known to man. Despite all of this, it doesn't mean it would stop Kurome from sneaking into her sister's bed every night or snuggling into her sister's slightly taller frame at night. It definitely didn't stop Kurome from trying to burry herself into Akame's shoulder as a pillow when they slept.

Furthermore, it definitely would not deter Kurome from automatically accepting Akame back into her life should the elder one ever decide to return to the Empire. Kurome may dislike her big sister's actions, that doesn't mean that she didn't love Akame.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Requested pairings?

I did not right this with the idea of incest involved, just a simple one-shot trying to display Akame and Kurome's sibling relationship before Akame left for the Empire.


	6. Watching the Sun

Akame x Kurome - Watching the Sun

Akame watched the sun set once a year and then she would watch it rise a different day. She would watch the sun set on her birthday, and then on Kurome's birthday she'd watch it rise. It was something they always did together. Akame had gotten so used to the tradition, that she hadn't noticed until it had started that Kurome wasn't there.

After she had left the Empire, she had continued to do many things that she would have done in the Empire. She continued to spend a day cleaning her deadly katana. Each time she did, she would always hope that Kurome would interrupt her begging to come train with her. Akame missed everything about her little sister.

Kurome had this adorable way of making her black eyes swell with the best puppy dog fast in existence. There was also this one way she held herself that made you feel bad for her. Bad enough to the point where you would do anything to cheer the poor kid up, like buying sweets or doing her chores. Unfortunately, Akame also fell victim to this look, numerous times. In fact, it got to the point where her assassination jobs for the Empire didn't pay her enough to be able to afford all of the sweets she bought for her little sister. Well, the Elite Seven never really got paid anyway, but the points still there.

The seasoned assassin wished she could add an action to the ones she had taken all those years ago. She knew she should have been more insistent about Kurome going to the hot springs. However, she wasn't. She regretted that. She broke her promise. The promise she made so many years ago, even before they had been sold by their parents.

 _"Hey Sis," Kurome said happily, "Happy birthday, you ready?"_

 _Akame held up a picnic basket in response, Kurome grinned and indicated that she had a blanket._

 _"Where you two going?" Gozuki said, approaching them._

 _Chief looked in on the conversation and quickly intervened, "It's Akame's birthday, they're celebrating. I told them they could go."_

 _"Did you?"_

 _"Yes." Chief's golden eyes flashed in defiance. Gozuki said nothing but walked away, "Leave," Chief advised, "Before he comes back."_

 _Akame nodded and the two left to their cliff. It was close to the top of a mountain. They went there twice a year. They always brought a picnic with the same food. They always made sure to pack favorite foods for snacks. They always had a good time._

 _Kurome leaned against Akame's shoulder as they watched the sun set. They had long ago eaten their packed lunch and had, as always, wished they had brought more food. Sadly, like every other time, they had not._

 _"Sis," Kurome said, jarring Akame from her thoughts._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Stay with me, forever."_

 _"Always," Akame said, promising her little sister._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

The elder of the two sisters went up the mountains where she had once lived. She brought a blanket and a picnic basket. She had left her Night Raid comrades early, and planned on spending this day like she had every other year at the same place at the same time.

"Happy birthday, my little sister." Akame said wistfully as she watched a spectacular sunrise.

Little did she know, a black eyed girl watched the same sunrise within the confides of the Empire's palace.

* * *

This is a bit of a different than the one-shot that I did featuring Kurome and Akame last chapter.

As always let me know what you think.


	7. The Crucible

Esdeath x Seryu - The Crucible

Esdeath valued anyone strong, enemy or friend. She did not value just physical strength, but also mental strength. This is probably why she admired the mental strength that Najenda had. Let's be honest, it sure as hell wasn't her physical strength. However, she could not figure out why she valued Seryu above all. Seryu wasn't particularly strong, and mentally, she was a complete wreck. To make matters worse, Seryu was weak. She allowed herself to be killed by a member of Night Raid. She did not survive the encounter with the sniper, Mein.

If she knew Seryu was weak enough to be killed, then why was she here? Why was she here trying to seek some form of sympathy?

"Captain," Run said surprised it was rare for Esdeath to venture into the library.

"Run, how many different kinds of strengths are there?"

"Well, I guess that depends," Run's tone was thoughtful, he tilted his head, "There's the strength to move on, the strength of love, of family, you can find strength in anything."

"..."

"Is there something wrong?" The angel asked kindly.

"No, but thank you," Esdeath said before turning around to leave.

"Captain, we all miss Seryu." Run said bravely knowing this was a touchy subject for his commander. His voice halted the ice general in her steps.

"I understand that, and I will do anything and everything in my power to avenge her death, as I would with any of you."

"You misunderstand," He said patiently, "Your beliefs are that those who die are weak and have no place amongst the strong. I assume it has to do with how your tribe was killed when you were younger. Your people were weaker, they died."

Esdeath was silent.

"But I disagree," Run paused and swallowed, "Many philosophers believe that we all face a crucible one day. You can either grow stronger because of it or you die. There is also a third type. I believe you are the third type. You, despite your affinity with ice, have learned to love the pain and fire. You chose to stay there, because at this point, it's all you've ever known. You've learned to embrace it."

"What do I do then?" Esdeath said miserably, "I just want her back. I miss Koro. I miss her."

"Leave the fire, Captain, leave the fire." Run said simply.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. I believe my crucible was when all my students were killed. I repurposed myself to avenge them."

"Then that is what I will do," Esdeath said straightening up, her face no longer broken, "I will kill Mein."

"Commander..." Run said watching as she walked away, "Maybe one day you'll learn to leave the fire."

* * *

The quote that Run said to Esdeath about crucibles goes to the Arrow, since I just thought it would work for Esdeath. I obviously reworded it, but the points still there. Had to try to make it fit.

Warrior of Six Blades -

Yeah, that wasn't a slash thing between the two sisters. I can write one, if you'd like I suppose, but that was just a follow up to the chapter before. Maybe I should change the title... But I guess that's still a form of love. Oh well.

Annabell1945 -

While you were the newest reviewer to request pairings, I decided to bump you to the front of the line just because you had a lot of pairings. Seems like a lot of them involved Seryu, any reason as to why? Just curious.

Seth and Guest -

Lubbock x Mez seems like an interesting pairings... I'm not sure how I'll work it, but I'll figure something out... Hmm.. I'll get back to on that. Give me a few days?

Everyone -

I'm honestly surprised I haven't gotten a Tatsumi x Mein request, it's refreshing. Thank you. Sadly, I do have one or two stored up my sleeves for the holidays.


	8. Enemies

Mein x Seryu - Enemies

Mein pacing around the confides of her room, muttering furiously to herself.

"I _do not_ like that infuriating woman." Mein snarled at no one in particular, "She killed Sheele, my friend. My best friend. There is no way it could ever work between us."

"Between who?" Leone asked, walking uninvited into the very pink room.

"Leone!" Mein was shocked that she did not hear the lioness enter before she recovered and spewed waspishly, "Can't you mind your own business?"

"Nope!" Leone said cheerfully, "Now tell Big Sis what's the matter!"

"No, get out." Mein said unamused by the entire situation.

"Oh! So Mein has boy issues!" Leone cried happily, "Do tell."

"I am not gossiping with you."

"Is it Tatsumi?" Leone asked, ignoring what Mein said.

"No."

"Lubbock?"

"No!" Mein made a face.

"We're running out of guys here." Leone sing-songed.

"Boss? Akame?" Leone replied, listing the people in Night Raid counting them off on her fingers.

"They're not in Night Raid."

"Even better! Are they in the Empire?"

Mein's silence was all the answer Leone needed to pounce, "Wave? Kurome?" Leone paused, "Please don't be Kurome. She cut off my arm! Plus, if Kurome didn't kill you, I think Akame would. She still has that 'I'm an overprotective sister, no one will ever date my baby sister!' thing going on, even after what's happened."

"It's not Kurome." Mein said much to Leone's relief.

"Thank God!" Leone cried.

The door opened once again and Akame walked in, closely followed by Najenda.

"So Mein," Najenda started, "I heard you like Kurome." She teased.

"She likes Kurome?" Akame said surprised, before she turned blood red eyes over to Mein, "My little sister?"

"Yup!" Najenda said mischievously before pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

"..."

"I don't like Kurome! I like Seryu!" Mein finally shouted, anything to get these nosey women out of her room.

"As in crazy lady with the dog?" Leone asked.

"Shut up." Mein said.

"She killed Sheele," Akame said confused, "And what do you mean by 'like'?"

Najenda face-palmed and grabbed Akame by the shoulder and started to steer her out of the room promising to explain. Before she left, she shouted over her shoulder, "Leone, come on. Let's leave Mein to her day-dreaming."

"Okay boss!" Leone headed to the door before she paused and looked over her shoulder, "You're not the only one who likes someone inside the Empire."

* * *

This one's really short, and I know that. Im sorry. I promise I'll make up for it by uploading two of my existing ones tomorrow or tonight. I haven't decided yet...

To all those of your shipping Lubbock x Mez -

Don't worry I will get to you. I just need to do a bit of background research on Mez and wait for the inspiration to hit me over the head. Be patient. I will get to it.

As always, let me know what you think and post some pairings you want to see, or maybe some expansions on some of the existing pairings I've done.


	9. The Book Store

Leone x Run - The Book Store

The first time they met was at Lubbock's book store. Leone, being an undercover member of Night Raid froze and half the mind to kick him out right there. However, it would have made him suspicious. Lubbock made no move to kick him out of the store or any move at all really. He continued to shelve books as normal, looking completely fine with a member of Esdeath's special task force perusing his books.

Leone, while infuriated that a member of the Jaegars was in her territory, she realized that this was a perfect opportunity to study him. She grabbed one of the spare aprons that made her look like she worked at the book store. That said, she made no move to actually help Lubbock shelve books, instead pretending to read on one of the comfortable couches that Lubbock had installed a few weeks ago.

"Excuse me?"

Leone looked up and saw her target staring at her in amusement and confusion, "What?" She snapped.

"My apologies," He said immediately, bowing slightly, "I did not mean to disturb you. However, I am curious if this shop has a book I am looking for.

"And what book is that?"

He blushed, "You see, this is rather embarrassing, I've been having problems with a cat that likes to torment me. I was wondering if there were any books that would help me discern what type of cat this is. Hopefully then it'll make it easier to deal with the cat."

She hesitated before standing up and closing the book, "Sure, follow me. If we have one it'll be over here." Leone lead him over to a group of books, "Can you give me a description of the cat?"

He nodded, "Sure, it's like a giant lion."

"We don't have anything on giant lions," Leone said thoughtfully as she scanned the spines of the books, "We have one on regular ol' lions though, will that work?"

"That'll work," He said easily, "Oh, my apologies again, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Run."

 _I know_ Leone thought, "Hi! My name is Leone." _Eh can't hurt to give him my real name can it? I mean he doesn't know I'm part of Night Raid._

"Know anything about lions then?" Run asked smiling slightly.

"I know they're prideful and strong," Leone replied easily.

They walked back to the register where Run paid for the book, "Have a nice day, Miss."

Lubbock suddenly laughed as soon as the door shut and the bell telling you the door opened stopped ringing. He had not moved from shelving and sorting his books.

"What's so funny?" Leone demanded approaching her fellow Night Raid member.

"Nothing, nothing," Lubbock chortled hands up in mock surrender, "But do tell, when's the wedding?"

-o-

The second time she met him was after Chelsea had died. He said he was off to some religious city or other, and needed a book for the ride. She asked him if he had worked out his cat problem yet, internally smirking knowing she was most likely the irritating cat. He had laughed and shook his head. A few hours later, he had left but not before buying two or three books for the ride. An hour later, the book store closed and Lubbock and Leone went out to meet with the others to head off to Kyoroch.

-o-

When they got back, everyone was on high alert, there was a new group called "Wild Hunt" lurking around and Run had become an almost permanent inhabitant of the book store, hiding out. He seemed to be gathering research for something or other as well.

One day, Leone walked in to see Run waiting outside for the store to open. He looked excited and seemed to be dragging an unhappy Kurome and Wave behind him. Leone was the first to react and welcomed the three of them to the store and told them to take their time. He had thanked her and they had entered the shop. Lubbock walked in later, his jaw dropping when he saw who was in the shop.

"Hello Leone," Run said walking up to her, "I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee some time."

The lioness nodded, meeting his gaze with her yellow eyes, "It would be my pleasure."

"Tomorrow?" He requested politely, "Around this time?"

Leone chewed on her bottom lip in thought, she did not have a mission, she could probably make it into the city. She grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

He gave a short bow and called to his Jaegar comrades to either buy their books or leave them. Kurome had bought a book on picnic foods and another book on different ways to prepare strange meats. Wave had bought a book on different fishing lures. Leone was pleased to inform Akame that Kurome liked the same books that the red-eyed assassin did.

As she made her way to leave, Lubbock's voice stopped her, "You sure about that wedding invite?" He teased, "Have fun Leone."

-o-

Two coffee meetings later Run had invited her on a proper date, and Leone had an out of body experience as she heard herself accept. He had asked a time and she said that she was free on Friday at seven. He paid for their drinks and they walked back to the book store. He inclined his head as he always did when he left. Leone was alone in the book store.

"Shit."

 _I can't believe I've actually fallen in love with the stupid Jaegar. Boss is going to kill me.._

* * *

I will get into their date. Eventually. I have a great idea for it, and I think it'll be up tomorrow morning-ish. Or tonight. I haven't decided. Also, thanks so much for your support in this hundred drabbles. I will get too all of these requests. I'm actually really excited for the ones I have planned for holidays..I think this one is much better, much longer than my previous chapters.

I believe the next one will Akame and Kurome or perhaps another Leone and Run thing. This is after I post the next Leone x Run thing..

As always let me know what you think.


	10. King of All Bad Dates

Tatsumi x Esdeath - King of All Bad Dates

"I don't want to go." Tatsumi said slumping on his bed, crossing his arms like a petulant child. He made sure to tilt his head down and his green eyes unwilling.

"You must go!" Bols cried, "The Commander demands it." Tatsumi refused to look up.

Wave entered the room, "Is he- Why isn't he ready yet?"

"He won't get dressed!"

"The Commander's going to _kill you!"_ Kurome's voice sounded as she also entered the room, her bag of sweets in hand.

"I'm not going." Tatsumi said, clipping the end of the words to make them sound definitive.

"Is there _anything_ that I can do to convince you?" Wave pleaded.

"No."

"What if I told you the Captain's plans?" Run said from the doorway, book in hand.

Tatsumi considered this, "It better be good."

"She's taking you to a coffee place. It'll be public so you don't have to worry about anything indecent happening." Run smiled thoughtfully, "Then, if I remember correctly, she's going to take you to an ice cream parlor that supposedly has the best ice cream in the city."

Kurome looked at Run hopefully, nearly drooling. The angel-like man laughed and nodded to his comrade, "I'll take you there tomorrow, Kurome." There was a nod and a crunch as another cookie was thrown into the black-eyed assassin's waiting mouth.

"Ice cream and coffee?" Tatsumi asked cautiously, "I don't think I have to get dressed up for that, do I?"

"No, no." Run said, "What you're wearing is good."

"What?!" Wave cried outraged, "Bols and I spent hours trying to convince Tatsumi to change."

Run shook his head in amusement, "No, you just need to comb your hair a bit, Tatsumi. Though it is nice of both of you to try to get him to change. But the Captain was very specific, this is to be casual."

Wave sighed and slumped in defeat. Kurome patted Wave on the shoulder and carefully steered him out of the room, "Tomorrow?" She said hopefully.

"Just after lunch," Run promised.

"Is Tatsumi ready?" Seryu's excited voice was heard, "The Captain is waiting for him at the entrance."

Tatsumi sighed and stood up, "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

Bols gently put a hand onto Tatsumi's shoulder, "Try to be hopeful."

-o-

Esdeath took Tatsumi to the Red Lights District, he smiled in remembrance when he saw the street that he and Leone had walked down before their mission.

Catching his smile, Esdeath internally swooned but asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Just remembering something a friend and I did awhile ago." Tatsumi said easily dismissing Esdeath's question.

They walked in silence for awhile, neither attempting to make any form of conversation. Tatsumi shuddered as he realized he was in for a long date. They passed people laughing, other couples holding hands and leaning on each other. Children ran past them laughing and smiling, completely oblivious to the city's suffering.

"We're here," Esdeath announced stopping in front of a small shop. There was a bit of outdoor seating but many of the tables were occupied. Esdeath walked over to one of the empty ones, "Is here okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Tatsumi said.

As the two sat down, a waitress came over, "Can I take your order?" She asked, passing out two menus.

"Yes, I'd like a caramel macchiato with extra caramel." Esdeath requested closing her menu.

"I'll take an Irish Coffee," Tatsumi said, _I'm going to need it._

The drinks came quickly, must to both parties' relief. Tatsumi looked around hopefully. Maybe Leone would rescue him. Maybe someone would rescue him. He didn't care who it was.

Esdeath, sensing Tatsumi's discomfort quickly spoke, "What do you like to do?"

 _I like killing murderers and corrupt politicians with my friend's Night Raid,_ Tatsumi thought to himself, "I like training to get stronger," He said honestly, "I always feel like I have to prove myself to my friends. I know I've already proven myself time and time again, but I think I'll always need to prove myself to myself, if you know what I mean. What do you like to do?"

"I like to torture people."

-o-

"So how was it?" Wave asked the next morning.

"Worse. Date. Ever." Tatsumi ground out before adding, "The ice cream was good."

* * *

Wow, I am astounded by the amount of support I'm getting on this. 31 reviews (as of right now) thank you all. I had planned to release the next Run x Leone, but I just wasn't feeling like writing that one, so I went with Tatsumi x Esdeath. I'll probably do that next, but I have a great idea on an Akame x Kurome moment.

I have my next couple ideas all written down, so I should be catching up on the more popular requests here pretty soon. The next chapter will be one of your choosing from the options below -

Akame x Kurome

or

Run x Leone

These two seem pretty popular according to the reviews, but I'm having mixed feelings about which one I want to write first. As always, let me know what you thought.


	11. Promises of Protection

Akame x Kurome - Promises of Protection

Akame's door opened, the assassin immediately jumping up alert, katana in hand. Akame unsheathed the Shingu and pointed it at the intruders neck. Only to find that she had nearly killed the little sister she loved. She lowered the blade and sheathed it and rested it back on her night stand.

"Big Sis," Kurome bottom lip trembled. Around Kurome's shoulders was her favorite blanket that Akame had sent her one year for her birthday when they were apart.

"Did you have a nightmare again?

Kurome nodded fearfully. Akame sat down and slid under the covers again, but lifted them slightly, "Come on then." She said making room for her younger sister. The younger one immediately laid on the bed snuggling up to her elder sister's petite frame.

"Thank you," Kurome whispered into Akame's shoulder.

"I'll always be there to chase away the fears," Akame promised shifting an arm so she could wrap it around Kurome's waist, bringing her closer.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Akame whispered into her sister's raven black hair. She kissed Kurome's hair, "Now go to sleep."

"I can't." Kurome said.

"Yes you can." Akame said her red eyes staring up at the ceiling. She could feel her sister's every breath, every heartbeat. She could feel Kurome's shaking frame.

"You really think so?" A timid voice came from Akame's left, slightly muffled by the elder's shoulder. The black eyed one willed her body to still, her big sister believed in her. She could chase away the monsters that haunt her.

"I know so." Akame replied simply, "Good night, Kurome." There was no reply as the younger had already fallen asleep.

-o-

"Have you ever noticed how close those two are?" Green asked as he watch Akame and Kurome leave on an assignment.

"I haven't really been paying attention," Natala said shrugging.

"But Kurome's your best friend!"

"That doesn't mean I constantly watch her every move," Natala defended, "Besides, didn't you have a crush on Akame once?"

Green sighed, "I still do."

"So, shouldn't you be happy that those two are close? Better than constantly at each other's throats," Natala pointed out, the sisters' frames no longer able to seen.

"Shut up." Green said before turning around and heading this room, leaving Natala alone in the entrance way to their base. Natala chuckled at Green's attitude before turning off to his own room.

When he passed Gin's room, he stopped for a moment before he knocked on her door. "I'm coming in!" Natala shouted in effort to make his voice heard through the door. Opening the door he saw Kurome's half of the room and then Gin's half. Kurome's bed looked like it hadn't been slept in for days.

"Hey Gin," Natala said, calling Gin's attention from her book, "When was the last time you saw Kurome in here?"

"Couple days, why?"

"Just curious."

"Oh don't tell me Green's gotten to you," she whined, "He's trying to convince everyone that those two are more than close siblings."

"Aren't they more than close siblings?" Natala asked, half joking. Gin bit her lip. "No." Natala protested shaking his head, "Akame would never allow that."

"Kurome's puppy dog face."

"They're screwed." Natala whispered, "They do know that there can be no relationships on an assassin team, right? Remember the last time this happened?"

"I know, I know," Gin sighed.

"What do we do?"

"Protect them."

-o-

"Why'd you kiss Kurome?" Akame whispered harshly into Natala's face as Kurome's blade sank deep into his chest.

"To protect both of you," He croaked.

The Elite Seven and the three members from the Group of Terror had all went out on a dangerous assignment, Gozuki was there as well. While they had been successful in their assignment, there had been a slip-up. Gin was killed in action, and Natala was severely wounded. Natala, who had noticed the two sisters' extreme relief at seeing each other again, knew that Gozuki had become suspicious of their close relationship.

Black met red, both gazes were wide with fear. Red met blue, "Thank you," Akame said reverently, "I can't lose her, even in death."

"I know." He turned to Kurome, "Promise me, Kurome, that you'll keep me as one of the dead. I can still protect you then."

"I promise." Kurome whispered, her eyes filled with gratitude. Natala's selflessness had saved both of their lives, it was the least she could do.

"I just want you both to know, that I'm happy you two found each other. Even if you are sisters." He starting coughing, blood spilling from his mouth, "But Akame," His blue eyes turned sharp, "You hurt Kurome, and I will kill you."

"Never." Akame stared at her younger sister, "End it."

* * *

I will go into more romantic things, eventually. But for now, this is what I was thinking about.

Reasonings - Natala always wanted to protect Kurome as a puppet, but we never figured out how he died. I knew Kurome had killed him, since he is controlled by Yatsufusa later on.

As always, let me know what you think. Run and Leone should be up tomorrow. I believe I promised you guys a date.


	12. Redox

Akame x Kurome - Redox

"Kurome, will you at least try to stop?" Akame's worried voice asked in her ear.

"No."

"These things will kill you."

"Don't care," Another treat was thrown into the air heading towards Kurome's open mouth.

"I'd give up if I were you," Chief said as he watched the two from his place.

The remaining Elite Seven and Kurome were sitting in what was referred to as their living room. Akame and Kurome had taken the love seat, Kurome was sitting on Akame's lap, leaned securely in the elder's grasp. Akame chin was digging into Kurome's shoulder as they argued over the drugs the Group of Terror used.

"Shut up Chief," Green complained, "Their arguments are our only entertainment these days! We hardly get any missions and we have nothing to do."

"We could all get jobs," Poney suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

Chief snorted, "As if. What do you suggest we do for a living? Private mercenaries?" Another shrug.

"Would you please try to stop?" Akame tried again, "For me?"

Kurome sighed and leaned back, further into the warm and safe body that Akame provided, "You won't stop till I try?" Another sigh, "Fine."

The red-eyed sister thought about fist pumping her victory, but decided against it, instead pressing a less than chaste kiss just below Kurome's ear, "Thank you."

"I'm going to regret this," Kurome groaned her eyes closed as her body relaxed, "I really am."

"Perhaps," Akame said removing her mouth from Kurome's jaw to speak, "But I'm grateful." Another kiss, "Really I am."

-o-

The first few days were fine, Kurome was able to fight as normal, she had the same attitude as normal. However, on the night of the third day, Akame and Kurome were in their shared room reading the same book. Kurome had gotten up to go get some water and on her return, she collapsed in the middle of the room, the water spilling all over the floor. Kurome screamed and clutched her left arm.

Akame could hear several pairs of feet rushing to their room, Chief was the first one in. Almost immediately, Chief instructed orders to get something to bind Kurome's feet together. He carried her to her bed, and had ordered the frozen Akame to get Kurome's bag of drugs.

They managed to get a few cookies down Kurome's throat before she passed out, her body going limp. For two days, she did not move. She did not eat. She did not train. Akame barely slept and barely ate for those two days.

"I told you, I was going to regret this," Kurome rasped her voice scratching from lack of use, interrupting Akame who was reading their favorite book out loud. Akame dropped the book, and rushed to Kurome's side, well, closer to Kurome's side.

Akame passed over a glass of water and helped Kurome to sit up, "I'm sorry," Akame began, "I shouldn't have pushed it. I didn't know it would have these effects."

"I know you didn't." Kurome said as she drank the water, "I'm glad we know now."

"I guess."

Kurome sighed and put the glass on the bedside table, gently grabbing Akame's hand she tugged. The red-eyed assassin moved onto their bed. She carefully straddled the injured one, "I'm fine," Kurome insisted, leaning up and carefully kissing the infamous assassin.

Akame was the first to back away, "I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are," Kurome agreed before kissing the elder again, this time making sure the kiss was much deeper.

* * *

I know I promised a Leone x Run! Which is why it'll come out in like two hours. I most likely promise! Let me know what you think. I have the next one half-way written.


	13. The Green Dragon

Leone x Run - The Green Dragon

"Leone," Run greeted as he walked into the bookstore.

"Run," Leone replied, "Where we go?"

Run laughed and offered his right arm to Leone who accepted gratefully, "You'll see!" Leone turned her head to look at her date, raising a single eyebrow in skepticism. "I am a man of my word. I will not give you anything."

Leone sighed, "A pity."

They walked around familiar streets when they stopped in front of a relatively expensive restaurant, The Green Dragon. It was run originally by a man who specialized in different types of tea, but later expanded into a formal restaurant. The man who owned was a foreigner to these lands.

"I thought we'd go here, if that's alright." Run said, "I should have asked if you had an preferences, please forgive me."

"It's fine!" Leone said putting a hand on the back of her neck, suddenly feeling underdressed, she had heard of this restaurant and had dreamed of going here since she was little.

"Hello," The waiter said as the entered the establishment, "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, Jaegars." Run told the man who nodded and led them over to a relatively secluded part of the restaurant.

"Please, take your time with our menu," their waiter said, "Our specialities this evening is the Dragon of the West tea paired with Fire Flakes for an appetizer. Our special main course is seasonal fish or meat." They thanked the man and perused the menu. After about fifteen minutes passed, they ordered, and the date had officially begun.

"So Leone, what do you do for a living?" Run asked politely, starting with the basics.

"I run the bookstore with a friend, Lubbock." Leone replied, not completely lying.

"A stupid question," Run replied laughing at his own stupidity, as he had visited the bookstore numerous times and had asked Leone out at said bookstore, "Perhaps, a better question would be, what do you enjoy doing?"

Leone considered that, "Before I got my job with Lubbock, I would swindle nobles out of their money and donate it to the local hospitals in the slums. So I guess you could say I like helping people. In my own special way. Yourself?"

"I used to be a teacher, before I was employed by General Esdeath," Run took a sip of his drink, "Now, I'm battling with Wild Hunt."

"Wild Hunt is bad news, isn't it?" Leone whispered quietly.

Run nodded, "It is quite unfortunate that they're around. I would ask them leave people alone, but Syura is the son of the Prime Minister." He paused, "Besides, if I crossed them, I wouldn't be able to ask a beautiful woman like yourself on a date."

Leone laughed, "Charmer." _If only you know the truth._

-o-

"I had a nice time tonight," Run replied as he dropped Leone at the house of one of the Revolutionary Army spies. The spy had agreed to allow Leone to pretend to live there for the night.

"So did I," Leone said, "We should do this again sometime."

"Indeed." Run agreed, "I will find you at your bookstore, yes?"

"I'll be there."

"Good night, Leone," Run said inclining his head slightly.

"I usually don't do this on first dates, but I had a nice time." Leone said as she leaned closer towards the Jaegar. She put her hand on Run's neck and pressed her lips to his, her eyes closed. He responded gently, but knowing this was the first date, made sure the kiss was chaste. He parted breathless, he smiled innocently before grasping her hand and kissing it. He activated his Teigu and flew away.

"Damn him," Leone snarled quietly to herself as she entered the house, "Does he have to be such a gentleman? This is going to make killing him _so_ much harder."

* * *

See! I told you I'd get this one out too! Though I put much less effort into this one... Oh well! As always let me know what you think.

I do not own, nor claim to own the titles of "The Green Dragon", "Fire Flakes", or "Dragon of the West". Those go to Avatar the Last Airbender.

Dear everyone who wants Lubbock x Mez -

Seriously, I'll get to that. I just need to think about what I want to do for that. They met ONCE for about five minutes, probably less. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. If you want to toss me an idea on it, please do. Otherwise I'll be re-watching and re-reading both the anime and the manga respectively regarding that episode of those two.


	14. Five Stages of Grief

Akame x Kurome - Five Stages of Grief

 _Dear Kurome,_

 _I'm sorry. I tried to get you to come with me. After that one time you failed to quit the drugs that Empire gave you, I knew there was only one other solution, and I tried to get you to go there. To God's Hot Springs. I was going to be with you during the redox, everything. But you said no. I suppose if I'm breaking up with you, I should do it in person, but I can't bring myself to look you in the eye as I break all the promises I made to you so long ago._ _I'm a coward._

 _Go ahead and hate me, loathe me, curse my name. Whatever you want, just know, I wasn't lying to you or using you. I really do truly love you._

 _By the time you read this, I'll probably be halfway to the Revolutionary Army. I have no intention of returning. Not even for you. The next time we meet, I expect it will be on the battle field, as enemies. I will not hold back. Not even on you. I expect you to do the same._

 _Love, always,_

 _Akame_

Kurome reread the letter twice, the maddeningly perfect characters in black ink. She traced the characters that spelled out her elder sister's name. _She wouldn't leave me_ Kurome thought, as denial sunk in. _She probably left this as a joke. She'll be back any minute now with a small compensation from the Empire from completing a successful mission. In fact I'll go greet her!_

The black eyed assassin walked out her room with her Teigu in hand to find the grim faces of the remaining Elite Seven. Their numbers had dwindled, and now only Chief was left, "She really left me?"

Chief said nothing but held open his arms for one of those rare hug moments, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," Kurome spat her denial fading into anger. She unleashed a vicious scream and thrust her sword into the wooden floor. While normally Kurome was only able to control six of the dead, there were now ten standing. Yatsufusa had heard her fury and answered it. It unleashed creatures that past users had killed, the blade was cloaked in a dark aura.

"Kurome!" Chief's voice rose above the noise that the new creatures created, "A little help here?" Immediately, Natala sprung into action dismembering the several strange things that had been attempting to pull the man apart, "Thanks Natala." Chief said wiping his head.

Kurome recalled Yatsufusa's power, much to the blade's disappointment as anger also faded, "Maybe she'll come back one day." She bargained hopefully. Chief bit his lower lip, refusing to meet black eyes.

-o-

Akame had been gone for two years and Kurome had not finished grieving. She spent three months locked in her room allowing depression to loom in, only leaving when she was brought out by several of the less skilled members of the Group of Terror. She learned that Chief had died driven by grief and despair, he had accepted a kamikaze last mission, intending to die in the process. He was successful. He died two months ago.

She was sent out on missions far from the Capital for they had heard of the sister's deadly strength. Dr. Stylish and her original trainer concocted new drugs for the Group of Terror. Kurome took them without thinking, she would be defiant. She made a point to never go within a hundred kilometers of God's Hot Springs. Kurome never explained to any of her comrades past and present what happened with Akame. They assumed it was due to the betrayal. They were not quite right.

Another month passed and Kurome was sent to work with Esdeath. If Esdeath noticed anything strange about her subordinates behavior when hearing about her desire to kill Akame, she said nothing. Wave noticed something was wrong after they first saw Akame. He noticed the way she disappeared into her room her every chance she got. At first he assume she was tired from her injury, but then he noticed that she looked more sad than normal. He followed her one day, heard her crying.

"Kurome," Wave began, "What's wrong?"

"I never finished."

"What?" Wave asked utterly confused, "If this is about your mission and eliminating Night Raid, the Captain said not to worry."

"I never finished grieving." Kurome laughed, "I never got to accepting that she betrayed me. I've accepted that I'll never accept her leaving." Another laugh.

"Akame made her choice."

"A choice I should've accepted by now."

* * *

I apologize for such a long time between updates and Lubbock and Mez people. For the last time, I am working on it. I will be taking your suggestions into play though. I think I have an idea.


	15. Awaiting Doom

Lubbock x Mez - Awaiting Doom

"The Emperor's holding a masquerade ball tonight!" Leone cheered as she entered Night Raid's comfortable living room.

"That's nice," Mein said, "It's not like any of can actually go or anything."

"She's got a point," Bulat said, "Especially Akame and I, we're too easily recognized."

"You know," Lubbock drawled lazily from his spot of the couch, momentarily looking up from his magazine, "The whole point of a masquerade ball is to hide your face."

"And on the off chance our mask slips as we're dancing?" Bulat queried.

"Look, we're going!" Leone informed, "And that's that. All of us. As a group." Leone turned her gaze to Akame who hadn't looked up from her building, "Akame?"

"Mmm?"

"That includes you."

Akame swore softly, hoping to get out of it by staying silent, "What are we wearing?" The red-eyed assassin finally asked, deciding not to argue with the stubborn lioness.

"I'm glad you asked!"

-o-

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe we have to guard this stupid event," Mez complained within the Demon's Headquarters.

"Don't be too upset," Ibara crowed, "We'll take turns dancing!"

Sten snorted and finished his pint of beer before gruffly asking, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, we'll have fifteen minute rotations," Ibara said, "I wonder if I'll see that sweet little Akame, I'd be so delighted to dance with her."

"You'd like to do other things too with that traitor, things that would take much less time than fifteen minutes," Sten said in amusement, jabbing at Ibara's pride.

"Ouch!" Mez cried as she watched her comrade mimic a hurt face.

"This whole thing is going to be boring, no pain at all," Suzuka sighed.

-o-

"This was a stupid idea." Mein complained as she was dragged, along with everyone else to the city, "Akame's betrayal is probably still fresh on everyone's mind, and chances are she might see someone she knows there!"

"Eh, don't worry about it!" Leone said dismissively, "I've got everything under control. Besides it's a _masquerade ball._ You're not supposed to see anyone's faces."

"I doubt that."

When they reached the gates, they presented their invitations that were given out to anyone who asked and entered the ball, masks on.

"Wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity to assassinate the Emperor and the Minister?" Lubbock asked as he fed his strings around the perimeter. Lubbock had decided to craft a mask that reminded Akame of a mummy..

"Nope! We're here to have fun, not kill anyone!" Leone said, as she fittingly dressed as a cat.

"Unless you get into a bad spot at the gambling area," Bulat said calmly as he walked around. He had decided to wear the mask of charming vampire, complete with fake teeth and blood.

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Mein muttered, she had decided to go as a princess. Her mask depicted the front of a crown.

Lubbock sighed, this was a night to regret. He could be reading! Or daydreaming about Najenda right now.

-o-

Several hours into the ball, Mez decided it was her turn and left to put on a mask of the kraken. She and the other Demons had decided it would be amusing to wear a mask of their temple.

She entered the dance floor and made light conversation with some pretty boring people. She made sure to curb her tongue in case this person was actually important before a loner leaning against a column caught her attention. He had worn a mask of tattered, disgusting cloths that made him look ancient and dead. Mez sauntered up to him and struck up a conversation.

"Bored?" Mez asked.

"Yeah, my friends dragged me here," Lubbock said shrugging.

"Some friends," Mez remarked.

"They're not too bad," Lubbock defended, "But sometimes they're tiresome. I'm pretty sure a majority of them are doing all they can to hide themselves from the person who dragged us here."

"None of you wanted to come?"

"We're not really party people," Lubbock said, "Well, not with strangers."

"Oh?" Mez said smirking, "Anything I can do to change that?"

* * *

Just part one. I apologize for the strange times between updates, I was sick all week, well the majority of the week, and really not up for writing.


	16. Masquerade

Lubbock x Mez - Masquerade

Lubbock said nothing, unsure of how to act but nevertheless, however he accepted the strange woman's offer. Mez had laughed when she heard his timid answer, "Come on then! I'll show all the fun places in the Capital!"

The infamous member of Night Raid nodded and followed warily as the woman led him through the maze of people, he thought he spotted Akame making polite conversation with someone, but he must have been mistaken.

Mez led her captive through the winding halls of the building until they reached what seemed to be private quarters, "Welcome to my and my comrades' quarters. We're the only ones here right now though, everyone else is probably guarding the place." She took off her mask to reveal somewhat caramel colored skin and long white-blonde hair.

He hesitated about taking his off before he shrugged, no one knew he was Night Raid so he shrugged off his mask as well, feeling incomplete he reached into the coat of his pocket and pulled a pair of red goggles that he put on the top of his green, "Hey."

-o-

Akame moved through the maze of people when she was stopped by someone, "Hello," the person said. Akame winced underneath her mask, she had hoped to avoid interacting with people.

"Hello." Akame said, deciding she had no choice to answer, her tone gave nothing away.

"Did I interrupt something?" The stranger asked concerned.

"Nothing important," She replied shrugging.

"Great!" The stranger cheered happily, "Who are you?"

The red-eyed assassin frowned slightly, "I... Don't need to answer that."

The stranger sighed, "I know, you just remind me of someone I used to know."

"I must have one of those voices," Akame said.

"No, she just walked like you do now," The stranger slumped, "I had hoped to see her one last time so I could beat her within an inch of her life."

Akame's eyes widened underneath her mask but she showed no other form of surprise, "Oh?" She asked, tilting her head to the left slightly.

"Yeah, she broke someone's heart."

"Ah," Akame said as she considered who this was, she knew she had broken Kurome's heart, but the chances of her meeting any of her former colleagues here were very slim, "My condolences."

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. After I beat the living hell out of this person, I would've congratulated her for doing what the rest of us couldn't."

Red eyes widened again, "Chief?"

"Akame."

"How long?"

"Since I first saw you. You broke your sister's heart." His voice hardened, his lips forming a thin line.

"I know."

"Come with me," Chief ordered.

"You no longer can order me around," Akame said coldly, "I'm not part of this Empire anymore. And you would not interrupt this party."

Chief nodded in agreement, "However, if you want to know anything about your sister, you will follow me. Besides, you never liked parties anyway."

-o-

"So that's my life!" Mez said, "And you?"

"I run a simple book store," Lubbock replied, deciding to not completely lie.

"Oh? Anything I've heard of?"

"Probably not, it's not exactly in the fancier districts of the city."

"I didn't think people had money to spend on books," Mez commented lightly.

"They don't," Lubbock agreed, "but I have to do something with my time, and I've got a bit of money left from my family."

"I'm sorry," Mez said, "I didn't mean to overstep."

Lubbock waved her concerns away, but heard the clock chime. He glanced over at it, "Oops, looks like I've got to go. I promised I'd meet up with the others at eleven."

Mez's sighed, "Alright, I'll walk you to the entrance of the building, follow me." Lubbock didn't for a second before making up his mind and grabbing Mez's hand. He gave a light tug and pressed his lips to hers.

-o-

"I had fun!" Leone cried, her voice slurred. She brought an arm around Akame's body as support, "Did you guys?"

"Yeah sure," Mein said in annoyance.

"Sheele and I had a decent time," Bulat said, shrugging, "We stuck together, I made sure she didn't break anything. What about you Lubbock?"

"I had fun towards the end of the night." Lubbock said thinking back to his conversation with Mez, "I met one of the Four Demons."

"Oh?" Mein said, something started to pique her interest, "And?"

"I kissed her."

"You might have to kill her later," Bulat said gravely, "It is best not to form attachments with the enemy."

"I know," Lubbock replied, "Next time I see her, I'll be sure to kill her."

"Good," Mein spat.

Sheele's quiet voice suddenly spoke, "What did you do Akame?"

"I learned just how badly I screwed up." The red-eyed assassin snarled before she started running into the forest disappearing from view within seconds.

* * *

See! Look how quick this update was, relatively speaking.


	17. Watching the Sunset

Tatsumi x Akame - Sunsets

Akame laid against the trunk of a cherry tree, a serene expression on her face. Until it was interrupted by the sudden yammering of her comrades. She frowned slightly before inhaled deeply, "Leone, Tatsumi, what a pleasure."

"Isn't it just?" Mein said, her pink dress nearly identical to the flowers on the tree.

"We just thought you might like some company," Leone said shrugging, "And here we are! Accompanying you."

The red-eyed assassin nodded, before she turned her gaze back to the setting sun. "Guys, let's go." Tatsumi said softly, "Akame obviously wants to be alone. As her comrades, we should respect that and leave."

Tatsumi turned to leave when Akame's voice halted him, "Stay. I don't mind."

He hesitated before the infamous user of Incursio plopped onto the floor. Mein sat down across from him and Leone in front of Akame. Leone put a picnic basket in between the four of them and opened it to reveal food favorites. Akame had her special Kobu steak, Tatsumi had some sort of rice dice, and Mein had her sweet deserts. Leone however favored an entire bottle of some of the strongest sake that they could get their hands on.

The four members of Night Raid were silent, content with eating in peace. Before Leone broke the silence, her voice slightly slurred. She swung an arm around Mein's shoulders, much to the pink-haired woman's irritation, "Come on, let's leave these two alone."

Mein shrugged indifferently, she had a bet to win after all.

Akame moved over a bit and provided space next to her so that Tatsumi could lean his back on the cherry tree, "This is a nice tree." Tatsumi commented awkwardly.

"Indeed." Akame said.

Tatsumi watched the relaxed but guarded expression on Akame's face before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her a bit closer to his own body. Akame responded by leaning her head against his shoulder. Together, the couple watched the beautiful setting sun. The watched the golden arcs disappear and be replaced by white glittering diamonds.

* * *

This has to be the shortest one I've ever written but, I'm kind of lacking a bit of motivation, I have plenty of pairings, but I'm experiencing the lack of motivation to write them. Anyway, as requested, Akame and Tatsumi. I expect I'll go into detail about the bet that was mentioned at some point.


	18. Nosey Comrades

Wave x Esdeath - Nosey Comrades

Wave walked down the paved streets of the city's upper districts with Ran who was caring a bag of snacks as a gift to Kurome. They had been on their daily afternoon patrol. As the pair were ending their patrol, Ran suggested they grab a cool drink after all, it was quite hot.

"Say Wave," Ran asked after taking a sip from his peach flavored drink, "Why Esdeath?"

They decided upon a small cafe with no other visitors due to the very high prices that even in the nicer districts, people had little money to spend on such things. Despite the intense heat, they sat outside under the shade of a yellow and white sectioned umbrella.

"I'm sorry?" Wave asked, choking on his drink.

"Well it's obvious you have feelings for her." Ran said shrugging, "Did you not want people to know?"

The sailor sighed, "It's fine, I guess. I'm glad you found out before everyone else."

Ran rubbed the back of his neck due to guilt and slight embarrassment, "About that..."

"Who else knows?" Wave whimpered facing his comrade.

"Well, Bols knows because he looked the same when he was dating his wife," Ran said carefully, "Kurome kno-"

"Kurome knows!?" Wave shrieked drawing the attention of the other people around them, several birds took off at the sound of Wave's voice.

The ex-teacher nodded, "She said that studying people was important in assassinations. The way people behave in relation to others is a key factor to get someone to talk or predict the target's next location." He paused, realizing how unlike him it sounded before quickly adding, "Her words, not mine."

"Anyone else?" Wave asked paling at the thought of Seryu, or gods above Esdeath, found out.

"Seryu is oblivious to all feelings of the heart."

"Esdeath knows?!"

"Of course not." Ran said hoping to soothe the ruffled feathers of his comrade, "She's.. well hung up Tatsumi still."

"And uh, how long have you known?"

Ran pondered that for a moment putting a finger on his chin in thought, "Shortly before we preformed the first test or perhaps after everyone was introduced to the Tatsumi? My apologies, I don't really remember. Kurome found out before me, and Bols found out recently."

A sigh. "How did Kurome figure it out before you?"

Ran raised an eyebrow, "She probably knew before you did."

"I did know before he did," Kurome said as she snatched the offered bag of snacks from Ran with a mumbled thanks. She had appeared out of virtually nowhere, but now that Wave thought about it, he did vaguely remember seeing Natala (was that his name?) briefly before he vanished.

"How did you know before I did?" Wave exclaimed waving his hands around, "They're _my_ feelings. Where did you even come from?!"

Kurome glanced up and shrugged uncaring, "Like Esdeath said, you form is good, but your mind is weak."

"Is your patrol over, Kurome?" Ran asked as he watched the young girl devour the little present he had gotten her.

Bols came out of the restaurant before the black-eyed assassin could say anything, caring two drinks, obviously one for Kurome and another for himself, "Yes, we just finished a few minutes. Kurome had her friends help us find you." He placed the drink in front of Kurome who mumbled her thanks, and then sat down in the chair opposite her.

"What are we talking about?" Bols asked hoping to catch up on the current topic of conversation.

"Wave's relationship problems." Ran said.

"I don't have relationship problems!" Wave protested.

A young girl snorted in a must unladylike fashion in disbelief, "Don't deny the obvious."

"What's obvious?" A voice sounded from behind Wave, surprising everyone there.

"Commander!" Bols said respectfully standing up the presence of lady automatically, as did the other three. Though Kurome stood up more out of respect for her commanding officer and elder.

Esdeath gave a rare smile and motioned for everyone to sit down, "I'm just passing by on the way to the palace. It's good to see that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. However, I will not forgive you if in your enjoyment, you did not preform your duties properly. That would be most disappointing." With that she left the four alone.

Kurome took a drink from her drink and noted that it tasted of her favorite fruit and waited till Esdeath was out of hearing range, "Plus, you freeze up and go all red when she's around. It was hard _not_ to notice."

* * *

Bit later than I had intended. And as always, plotless. I will eventually get around to further detailing this little pairing.

I am always open to new pairing suggestions.


	19. Flowers

Wave x Kurome - Flowers

"This is a stupid idea," Wave moaned as he walked up to Kurome's room with a bouquet of flowers. Our poor sailor had been ambushed by Run who had insisted he ask Kurome out on a date. He said that it would a 'good idea' and that if Wave really wanted to, he could persuade his girlfriend to accompany them.

Wave stopped once he reached Kurome's door and raised his hand to knock when he hesitated. His hand froze and all of a sudden he began pacing up and down the expensive red carpet with gold trim. The blue haired man muttered angrily to himself, "Bad idea, very bad idea. I don't even know if she likes flowers! Maybe I should've gotten chocolates? She'd appreciate chocolates more."

He remembered when his father had taken him aside when he was younger and told him that a woman appreciates flowers more than chocolates since you could easily compare their beauty to that of the roses you presented to her. Wave walked to the wall opposite Kurome's door and banged his head against it pitifully.

"Wave?" Kurome's voice interrupted his self pity.

"Kurome!" Wave exclaimed jumping in surprise.

The assassin munched on another cookie before tying the bag to her waist, "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head quickly and quickly bowed low but instead of holding his arms to his hands, he held them out and presented the flowers to Kurome who looked at them in confusion, "Please accept this flowers as a token of my affection!"

An eyebrow was raised but she took the flowers nevertheless, "Oh? Thank you. Is there a special occasion?"

Despite being an infamous assassin, she was completely oblivious to the social norms of such a situation. This was also the first time anyone had given her flowers, excluding her older sister who gave them to Kurome for her birthday or if she was injured.

The sailor hesitated once again, "Well n- I mean yes! There is."

Kurome looked expectantly at her comrade, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany to the upcoming Thanksgiving Ball in a few hours."

"You're a bit late to be asking for a date," Kurome said coldly, this she could understand, being treated as a last resort.

"I know," Wave said miserably, "And I understand if you have a date already." He continued as he straightened himself up and stared at his friend.

"Then?"

"I.. I was going to ask a few weeks ago," Wave confessed, "Right when we got the announcement. However, you didn't seem interested in it and.. I was afraid you'd say no."

Kurome smiled tenderly, as she reached up and kissed him briefly on the cheek, "You are right, I was not interested." She reached up and rested her hands on Wave's shoulders, "I can be ready by the time the ball starts, be at my door in two hours."

With that last remark, Kurome waltzed into her room smelling the sweet aroma of the red roses in preparation of the evening. As the shock wore off, Wave fist pumped in excitement, "I did it!"

Meanwhile, around the corner out of site from Wave, Run was silently passing over a twenty dollar bill to Bols.

* * *

Bit late, and this is definitely one I will _not_ be making a sequel to. I am working on several triangles though.


	20. Front Lines

Mein x Akame - Front Lines

Mein watched from her relatively safe position as Akame and the other members of Night Raid hid in preparation for their ambush. Their mission? Eliminate Kurome and Bols, anyone else who happened to come along would be nice as well, but their primary targets were Kurome and Bols.

She shifted slightly where she laying down on above the narrow trench. Sniping was all about patience, after all. Perhaps that's why Mein liked Akame. Akame was patient enough to deal with Mein's flaring temper, and the genius sniper was patient enough to educate Akame in the ways of love. Though, occasionally, the red-eyed anti-social assassin made this incredibly frustrating. Though, Mein supposes that perhaps Akame's obliviousness was part of her charm. Or maybe it was the way Akame scrunched her nose in concentration. Maybe it was a family thing.

The sniper spotted her target and shifted her scope to line up with the head. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Relax. The slightest muscle twitch would ruin her perfect shot.

Kurome and her comrades stopped and starred at the scarecrow. It was only a decoy. Something to buy them time while Mein prepared the shot. She could feel her team's silent encouragement from their hiding spots. Mein took the shot. She missed.

Her target had somehow dodged at the last possible second, Mein frowned and then leaned down to take another shot, perhaps the masked guy would be a better target. She prepared her shot once again but Susanoo got in the way and some sailor boy was blasted away.

 _Damn it_ Mein cursed _If I can't take Kurome before the battle, I'll take her during it!_

The sniper watched as Akame foolishly engaged her little sister. Her heart clenched as it always did, when Akame went to the front lines. It was how their relationship worked. Akame would try something new and romantic, and Mein would clean up the mess. This time it seemed, Akame would be the one cleaning up the mess.

* * *

My apologies, I know this one is short, but I kinda rushed it on in order to send this message.

Eriphabottackson - Just one of your many pairings. Would you be interested in beta-reading? PM me if interested. I suppose this goes for Warrior of the Six Blades as well.


	21. For the First Time

Akame x Kurome - For the First Time

"Bols and Kurome are our targets," Najenda boomed for her position at the head of the table, her faithful Susanoo standing behind her chair to her left.

Sitting at the table were Night Raid's remaining members, after successfully defeating Dr. Stylish with no casualties, things were sorta looking up. Well, not really, but for the sake of a happy story, let's pretend things are looking up. Akame sat at Najenda's immediate right while across from her was Lubbock. Tatsumi and Leone had joined Akame on her side of the table, while Chelsea and Mein sat on Lubbock's side.

Upon hearing who their targets were, the members of Night Raid unconsciously sat up a bit straighter, Najenda turned her head to Akame her single purple eye narrowing slightly, "Are you able to complete the task ahead?"

The person in question considered her boss' words for a moment before nodding and in an empty voice declaring Night Raid had her loyalties above Kurome. Najenda smiled looking quite pleased with this answer and dismissed her subordinates who left to their rooms to prepare for the upcoming battle royale.

"Hey, Akame?" Tatsumi called through the wooden door after he knocked.

"What Tatsumi?" Akame asked as she opened the door.

Tatsumi had never seen the inside of Akame's room, and was surprised to see it cluttered. He looked over at her bed side table and saw the simple candle holder but also saw several framed pictures. She didn't have the candles lit, so he wasn't sure what the pictures depicted. On her desk were pieces of wood in strange shapes as well a half built building.

"So uh," He scratched the back of his head, "How.. how are you?"

"Fine," Was the flat reply before she turned to close the door on Tatsumi, but Tatsumi quickly shoved a foot in before she could.

"Wait," He said pressing his hand to the door to try to keep it open, it was after all, undignified to have a conversation through a door, "When I was kidnapped by Esdeath, I met your sister. I.. I want to know what happened."

Akame's red eyes flashed in anger, "It's none of your business." She quickly pushed him out of the partially opened door and slammed it.

"It is my business!" Tatsumi shouted through the door, "I'm your friend, your comrade! How are you supposed to move on if you're still stuck in the past?!"

"Who said I wanted to move on?" Akame whispered as she opened the door a crack. Before shutting it quietly and turned against the door and slid down to the floor. She rested her head on the door and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with moving on?" Tatsumi said softly on the other side of the door, still refusing to leave.

Several images flash through Akame's head. Their first mission together, Natala's death, the first kiss, the note, the betrayal, the ball. "I can't move on Tatsumi," Her voice cracked, "Particularly since Kurome can't either."

* * *

Late update. I know. I'm sorry. I will get some threesomes in. I've also got a Mein x Tatsumi one planned for the holidays. Thoughts?


	22. Heads of Tails?

Kurome x Wave x Akame - Heads or Tails?

Run and Kurome were sitting in the common area that the Jaegar shared in Esdeath's palace. Seryu had left to patrol with Wave (poor lad), Esdeath was in a meeting with Budou and several other generals. If Run had to guess, he'd predict that Bols was spending time with his daughter and his wife. Stylish was killed off by Night Raid.

The Jaegars were a relatively new special police force, and besides the basic profiles they had been given on each other by Esdeath, which weren't very informative, they knew absolutely nothing about each other. Most of the basic profiles featured military history and where the individual was from. There were no mentions of favorite colors, hobbies, personality quirks, pet peeves, or anything similar.

Run decided that it was time to fix that. He was stretched out on a window seat basking in the heat of the mid-morning sun reading a new book, when he noticed Kurome had entered the room. Even when they first met, he couldn't help but notice that the girl always had an expression of sadness.

"Kurome," Run began drawing the girl's attention from the breakfast buffet, "Heads or tails?"

Black eyes looked up from the mouth watering food in confusion, "Hm?"

Run gestured over to a small coffee table and two chairs. He pulled out one gold Imperial coin, "If it lands on the "flower" it's tails. If it lands on the one," He flipped the coin over, "It's heads."

"Is there a point to this?" Kurome said, glancing over once again at the food.

"I thought it's time to get to know one another. Heads or tails?"

Kurome bit her lower lip for a second before settling on heads. Run flipped the coin, "Tails. Ask me a question." A head tilted to the side, "Every time it lands of tails, I'll answer any question you ask me. If it lands on heads, I get to ask you any question and you must answer truthfully. I figured this was a good way to get to know each other."

Kurome considered her options before deciding to ask her question, "Favorite food?"

He laughed, "I should've known you'd ask that question. I find myself favoring seasonal fruits, more often than not. This season I'm favoring a kind of white peach." He flipped the coin again, "Heads. What is your favorite food?"

"My sister used to feed me meat all the time," Kurome scrunched up her nose, "I got sick of it, so I used to sneak cookies in when she wasn't looking." Kurome grinned and held up her sweets bag that held a white cookie with raspberry jam in the center.

Run flipped the coin once again, "Heads again!" He cried, much to the disappointment of Kurome, "Favorite color?"

The game went on through the day and both Kurome and Run learned much about each other. Since her big sister left, Kurome had actually had fun. She had giggled when Run told an embarrassing story and smiled through her own stories of her first few missions.

"Alright, heads!" Run said, "Finally." He had been answering at least four questions in a row, unfortunately having to reveal some of his more private moments involving romantic dates with the lady he wooed to get his Teigu, "Your first date?"

Kurome choked on her cookie, "My first date?" Her mind ran through the different dates she had gone on with Akame. She had just met this man, this new comrade, she didn't want to reveal her darkest secret.

Run, sensing her hesitation quickly backed off on the question, "Alright, you don't have to tell me about your first date. Instead, answer me this, was your first date with Akame?"

Her jaw clenched and the hand on the table clenched into a fist.

The ex-teacher nodded in understanding, "I thought so. Now a follow up question!"

Kurome's head shot up, "You never said anything about the possibility of follow up questions."

He grinned teasingly, "You never asked." He cleared his throat and paused for dramatic effect, "If you had to chose between Akame and Wave, which one would you go out with, and in Akame's case, one last time?"

"I have no feelings towards Wave other than those of friendship," Kurome said quietly her voice void of emotion, "And Akame betrayed me. You are asking me to chose between the woman who betrayed me and the man I will never feel anything for."

Run nodded calmly, "You remember the rules." He waited for his fellow comrade to answer.

"I don't know," Kurome finally said honestly, "It is impossible to compare the ocean to the mountains."

"I suggest you decide soon." Run advised.

* * *

Three updates. In less than 24 hours. I am on a role! Not quite the thing between Akame x Tatsumi x Kurome thing, that a few have been asking for. But I decided to insert a bit of Wave instead of Tatsumi for a twist. This story kind of brought up a Kurome x Run pairing I meant send out later.

Thoughts, comments, concerns?


	23. Truth or Dare?

Tatsumi x Mein - Truth or Dare

Night Raid was gathered around the dining table in high spirits. Dinner had been cleared away and the group was about the move to the living room area, to play a game of Truth or Dare. Leone grabbed one of her empty saké bottles from the kitchen before they all left.

Leone placed the bottle in the center, much to the confusion of the group, "We'll get to this later," She said smirking devilishly, "My turn. Akame, truth or dare?"

"What is truth or dare?" the red eyed assassin asked, she had never played this with Kurome or with any of her comrades in the Elite Seven.

Leone sighed, she should've seen this coming, "Truth or Dare is where you ask someone if they'd rather answer a question truthfully or preform a dare."

"Can you back out?" Tatsumi asked, having played the game before but unsure if this group had rules where you could back out of dares.

Najenda interjected, "Sometimes yes, but sometimes no. In this case, you can back out, but you have to either smoke an entire cigarette or take a shot of the drink of the askers preference."

Tatsumi grinned at such easy rules, "Truth," Akame said.

The lioness pouted, "How boring," she complained, "If you could take back one decision in your life, what would it be?"

Akame didn't hesitate, "Deciding to not kidnap my sister." Everyone's jaw dropped, not expecting the answer. Lubbock gave a nervous chuckle. "Did I not answer the question correctly?" Akame asked.

Chelsea waved off Akame's concern, "Your turn, ask someone else of your choice if they'd rather do a truth or a dare."

Akame tilted her head, before she turned her head to Mein, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," was Mein's confident response, "Give me your worst."

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of saké," Akame said smiling slightly knowing Mein's slight aversion to the drink. Mein wrinkled her nose before nodding. Leone jumped up happily and ran to raid her liquor cabinet.

Returning, the blonde had brought back several different whiskies, vodkas, rums, and sakés just in case something similar happened. Leone handed Mein a bottle of saké, already open. Mein stared at the contents of the bottle for a few moments before steeling herself and chugging the bottle. Everyone was impressed, Mein had a notorious dislike for the rice wine preferring the sweet taste of rum.

After downing the contents of the clear bottle, she slammed it onto the table, looking triumphant, "My turn. Lubbock, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Akame or Najenda."

Akame's hand drifted to her poisoned blade while Najenda's mechanical arm flexed. Lubbock paled, "What shot will I be taking?" he asked, preferring to live.

Mein pouted, "Whiskey."

The green haired teen snorted, "Beginners drink," he said before taking the shot with ease.

"Tatsumi, my good old friend, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"My my my," Leone crowed, "I would've thought you'd do a dare."

"I used to the play this game all the time in my village, I know how to win this game by now."

"You can win this game?" Akame asked confused.

"Technically," Mein said, "You just have to be the last one standing. Especially where alcohol is involved."

"So Tatsumi, your question: If you had to spend a mission partnered with one of the girls, which one would it be? They can be alive or dead."

Tatsumi considered his options, "I'd prefer Sheele," the spirit of the people in the room dimmed momentarily, "But, I think I'd settle with Mein."

Mein blushed before realizing where she was, "What?!" she demanded, "I would never go on a mission alone with you!"

"Why?" Leone asked in despair, she was curious as to why Mein of all people, but she had a feeling she already knew why.

"You'd smother me to death and Akame's sword is scary. Chelsea would change it different forms so I'd never know who or what she was. All very dangerous."

"Why not the boss?" Leone prodded jerking a thumb over at Najenda who was lighting another cigarette.

"Never seen her go on a mission, didn't know she was an option. But if she was... the mechanical arm gives me the creeps when it creaks."

"And Mein?"

"I love invisibility."

Everyone laughed and the game continued. Later on that night, Mein was talking to Tatsumi when she noticed a mistletoe above their heads.

"Guess we have to kiss, huh?" Tatsumi asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess we do," Mein said softly gently kissing the brown haired boy.

* * *

Not sure why I decided to do Christmas, but I was in the mood, just made cookies. And well, cookies and Christmas. I admit this one wasn't my favorite, but I mean, at least I did it. I'll go back and edit this. Eventually. Probably make it more detailed later on. I was going to release this later, but I realized it wasn't too holiday themed, and I was kind on a role with the whole games concept. I'll be releasing that Akame x Tatsumi x Kurome thing later. Oh and I'm working on the Run x Kurome. And prepping for my trig exams. But that's besides the point.

As always CnC.


	24. Twenty-Five Dates

Tatsumi x Akame x Kurome - Twenty-fifth Date

 _She was laying her bed, or rather her old bed, after a lazy morning with Kurome. They had no pressing missions to attend to, and many of their comrades had left on a mission last night leaving the two sisters and a few others behind. The two had spent their lazy morning reading and cleaning their deadly swords, it was basically the ultimate lazy day that two assassins could partake in._

 _"I've always loved that serious thoughtful side of you," Kurome whispered as she lazily combed through Akame's long, thick raven black hair._

 _"Mm?"_

 _"Together.. I've always wanted something permanent," Came her sister's voice, "You know that. Will you be able to provide that for me?"_

 _"Kurome..." Akame said softly, opening crimson colored eyes, "I..don't know."_

 _A soft smile, "Promise?"_

 _Akame closed her eyes and thought back to the conversation she had with Najenda about leaving the Empire. Joining the Revolution. Joining the people. Leaving her sister._

 _"I promise Kurome, I'll provide something permanent." Akame promised feeling guilty as she did so. After all, Kurome had just sealed her decision to join the Revolutionary Army, if only to save her sister's life later on._

"Say Akame," Tatsumi said thoughtfully one day after dinner, "You ever go out on a date with anyone?"

Akame was jarred out of reminiscing about the past and considered his question, "A date? Yes. Several."

This interested the rest of Night Raid, who up until this moment, had never heard of this.

"Really?" Lubbock said before quickly adding, "Not that that's surprising or anything. Hehe."

If Akame was offended by his statements she didn't show it, "But all of my relationships have ended in betrayal. So I've never seen a point to starting any new ones. Besides, all of my relationships and dates were secret. Assassins may have no attachments."

Night Raid fell silent, a few of them disagreeing thinking back to their own relationships. Before Mein broke the silence, "So who'd you go out with?"

Akame stood up and grabbed her katana that was resting next to the table, " _That_ ," She replied cooly, " _Is none of your business_." With that she left the room and headed outside to train. Or rather, it looked like she went out to train when in reality she decided to hide and listen on her comrades' conversation.

"Wow." Leone said quietly, breaking the silence, "That relationship must of ended badly."

 _You have no idea Leone,_ Akame thought to herself reflecting on the last time she saw Kurome, where Chelsea had fallen.

"No kidding," Mein said in what seemed like exhaustion, "It's weird though. Anyone remember Kurome's reaction to seeing Akame again?"

"She looked conflicted," Najenda recalled, "Like she had two different opinions of Akame."

"One that wanted to kill her..." Tatsumi trailed off.

"And one that wanted nothing more to jump into her arms." Leone finished, "Almost like a lover."

"You don't think..." Lubbock voice narrowed in suspicion.

"It's not altogether unheard of," Mein countered.

Tatsumi mulled over his comrades words, "Do you think she'd ever go out with anyone now?"

"Doubt it," Lubbock snorted dismissively, "If Akame was involved in a romantic relationship with someone in the Empire, Kurome at that, do you honestly think she'd go into another?" The group stared at Lubbock in confusion, "Things probably ended badly, as we said earlier, with whoever it was. Which means Akame's only memory of romance, love, companionship is one heartbreak and betrayal."

"Was that actually something intelligent?" Leone teased causing Lubbock to blush slightly and claim that what he said was always intelligent. The subject and mood of the table changed to something lighter and Akame left to train.

Tatsumi was the only one who looked glum as he thought about what Night Raid had spoken about and what Akame had revealed. _What a complicated person_ Tatsumi thought to himself before excusing himself.

He headed outside to find his red-eyed companion slashing viciously at the practice dummies, her form excellent as always and her face giving away no emotion.

"Was it Kurome?" Tatsumi asked aloud gathering Akame's attention.

Akame stiffened momentarily, but it went unnoticed by Tatsumi, "Was what Kurome?" Came the emotionless reply.

"You know," He replied awkwardly fighting the urge to just run away like a coward, "Your date?"

She turned to him, her red eyes giving nothing away, "Perhaps it was, but perhaps it was not."

 _Good answer_ He thought before replying, "Night Raid wouldn't care. I wouldn't care. So was it?"

"No," Akame finally said, "My first date was not with Kurome." Which wasn't entirely a lie, she did have several dates with much older men while she was on missions with the Empire before she and Kurome were reunited.

The green-eyed boy was unsure how to respond to his friend's answer so he decided to bid Akame a good night and turn in. She watched him leave and walked over to a nearby tree and jumped in the first few branches until she found one strong enough to hold her weight for awhile.

"My fourth date was with Kurome," Akame whispered to herself, "Perhaps my twenty-fifth will be with you Tatsumi."

* * *

Unconventional again, wasn't it? I decided to make Akame's first date not end up being with Kurome since it kind of makes sense. Since the Empire probably weren't above using kids to take advantage of their targets. Ever read Cherub?

Run x Kurome will be out later tonight (it's 10:55AM for me right now) or tomorrow morning.


	25. Breakfast of Champions

Kurome x Run - Breakfast of Champions

"Such a twisted place," Run murmured to himself as he stared outside one of Esdeath's many windows. Her palace was situated as such so it looked down on the spiraling Capitol.

"Good morning Run!" Wave called, before internally wincing as his voice was too loud considering how early it was, there was no need to shout.

Run turned around and gave a heartwarming smile, "Good morning, Wave." He noticed Wave had gone to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as it was his turn to cook. "May I join you in preparation of today's breakfast?" Run asked politely.

Wave gave him a skeptic glance before smiling widely, "Of course. I was thinking about making Kurome's favorite this morning."

The ex-teacher glanced up, "Oh? Why?" He decided it would be best to ignore the spike of jealousy.

"I don't know," Wave sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I feel kind of bad, you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," Run replied blinking in confusion as he reached up to get the bowls and plates they would need before he stopped and grabbed only the plates. They were making cookies and other sweets for breakfast, after all.

"She's the youngest." Wave finally said, "And I feel like it's our job to protect her. I've begun to see her as a little sister."

 _Ah yes_ _thats why I won't confess my feelings to Kurome,_ Run thought to himself, _Age difference._

"A little sister?" Run repeated.

"She was raised as an assassin right? So I figure she's had a rough past." Wave shrugged, "I don't have siblings, I'm an only child. However, if I did have one, I think it'd be the right thing to protect said sibling at all costs."

"It certainly is the right thing to do," Run reached over and put a hand on Wave's shoulder and squeezed slightly, "But don't get too carried away."

Wave shot Run a questioning look.

"Kurome is very prideful," Run explained using his best teacher's voice, "I don't think she likes being taken care of."

"Then how come you get away with it?" Wave complained reflecting to the many times Run took the harder chores from Kurome or the longer patrols.

Run cocked his head to the side, "Explain?"

"You always take the longer patrols that Kurome's given and you seem to make her chore free." Wave said as he popped the cookie sheet into the oven.

"I suppose I do," Run agreed, "But-"

"But you don't view her as a sister, do you?" Wave asked as he set the timer to fifteen minutes.

"I-"

The angel-like man was interrupted a second time when Kurome and Seryu entered the room, most likely back from their morning patrols.

"Cookies?" Kurome gasped as she clasped her hands together in happiness.

"Yeah!" Wave cried from where he was standing, his pink apron making him look very house wife like, "It was Run's idea." _Lie._

"Really?" Kurome asked surprised, "Thank you Run!"

Seryu watched Kurome leave, with Koro behind her. "One step at a time right Run?" Seryu said grinning.

The book-lover sighed, "Wave, your cookies are burning."

* * *

Just a short little guy, figured I had to add the Run x Kurome pairing. This would be the 25th oneshot, only 75 more to go! If I get there. So which is your favorite so far? I'm really favoring my Akame x Kurome pairings. You?

Also Western White Tiger - Man! You really blew up my inbox with your reviews, I can't thank you enough. You my friend, deserve one of Kurome's cookies.


	26. Mine

Akame x Kurome - Mine

Chief walked down familiar halls towards the bedroom that Akame and Kurome shared. He had, unfortunately lost a bet with Gal. Well, not so much a bet, more of a dare. Green had finally decided to man up and ask Akame out on an outing. Preferably a romantic outing. Together. Alone. Romantically. However, Green did not man up enough to look Akame in the eye and ask her out. Instead he had asked one of his unwilling wingmen to ask the girl out.

 _"And you can't do this because..?" Gal asked from his spot lounging lazily on the couch._

 _"He has a point, small fry," Chief said refusing to look up from his book._

 _"And women do not appreciate cowards." Tsukushi called as she headed out to do her laundry. Sadly, even legendary Imperial Assassins still had laundry that had to be done._

 _Green always fancied himself the most intelligent of the group, though he certainly wasn't. However, he was very good at tricking people, second only to Chief. While he was not the most intelligent nor the best at tricking, he was certainly the most clever of the group._

 _"How about a wager then?" Green said calmly, his eyes were filled with mischief._

 _"A wager?" Gal said cautiously, he was well known for his like and ability to gamble and bet. Even their leader looked up in interest._

 _"Indeed," Green said, "Chief was ranked #1 as he made it out of the forest first, correct?" He paused and readjusted his glasses, "How do we know he deserves to keep that spot?"_

 _Chief blinked, "I'm sorry?"_

 _Green went in for the kill, "If you're as legendary as you claim to be, and more skilled than we are, than asking Akame on a date for me, should be no problem. Particularly for a man of your supposed caliber."_

 _A snort of disbelief came from their golden eyed leader, "Please, Green, you will not be able to trick me so easily." Turning back to his book._

 _"So you admit you're a coward then?" Gal said from his seat, "Look Chief, if you're this much of a coward, then please move and let me do it. Then we'll learn who really is the small fry."_

 _Golden eyes looked up in annoyance. Green internally cheered, he had won._

The leader of the Elite Seven grumbled to himself, unwilling to believe that he had just gotten tricked into being Green's errand boy. Chief decided that on the way to the door of the red-eyed assassin's room, he'd debate different ways to punish Green and Gal for getting him into this situation.

"Akame, Kurome," Chief called through the wooden door, "I'm coming in!" Entering the room, was his biggest mistake.

On the single bed, were the two assassins who occupied this room when they weren't on missions or training. Akame had her hand up Kurome's shirt the collar at the top of the sailor jacket pushed aside. Akame's own lips were pressed to the younger's collarbone, obviously trying to work in a bruise.

"What's going on!?" He roared.

Akame immediately reacted by leaping gracefully off the bed to face her leader. The color in her face drained in horror, "Chief.. I can explain," She whispered quickly, "Please-"

Chief turned around and closed the door but stayed turned around to allow Kurome, who's face was a rather unhealthy shade of red to fix her clothes.

"You can turn around now."

"You're both idiots," Chief hissed at the two sisters, "If Father finds out-"

"He won't find out," Akame countered getting right up in Chief's face, pushing Kurome behind her. The red-eyed assassin's mood changing from terrified at being caught to defensive.

"You'll slip up," Chief warned, "The Empire may have great need of you both, but it is willing to sacrifice you if you break the laws of the assassins. Father will kill you himself!"

"I'll kill him first," Akame said lowly, " _Nothing_ will touch Kurome."

Golden eyes flashed dangerously, "Very well." Chief turned around and practically stalked out of the sisters' room after successfully warning them, completely forgetting about why he had come in there in the first place.

Akame sighed and fell back onto the soft bed. Kurome looked down at her in concern, "Sis?"

"Hm?"

"Is.. this wrong?"

"Is what wrong?" The elder asked softly.

"This.. Us." The younger explained.

"Love is _not_ wrong, Kurome. Remember that." Akame said fiercely, sitting up, "Perhaps our love is.. unconventional, but it's not _wrong_."

The black eyed girl said nothing in response but collapsed on the bed on top of her elder sister. She first pushed Akame back onto her back and then moved to straddle the elder and leaned down to carefully allow their lips to meet.

"So, Friday?"

"Friday." Akame leaned up and grasped the back of Kurome's head and brought her down for another kiss.

"Picnic or restaurant?"

The seasoned assassin groaned and gave up on getting a decent kiss out of other, "Restaurant."

Kurome hesitated, "If _he_ catches us?"

"We'll work together and take him out," Akame said confidently, "I'm not letting anyone or anything take you from me. You're mine."

Black eyes glinted with love and happiness, "Yours." She agreed, her voice muffled as they had once again engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Besides, I worked too damn hard to get you here." Akame said grinning as she pulled away, "You're stuck with me forever."

"Forever?" Kurome's eyes widened at that, almost afraid of that word.

"Till you get sick and tired of me," Akame leaned up and pressed her lips to the corner of Kurome's mouth, "And then I'll still be there. You're mine." Akame finished reiterating her earlier declaration.

Meanwhile...

"Well?" Green asked in excitement, "What'd she say?"

Chief quickly thought of an excuse, "They were changing?" He couldn't actually tell his comrades what had occurred.

"You walked on them changing!?" Gal clambered over to Chief, "Tell me more!"

* * *

I think that's the most adult thing I've ever written. Wow. Anyway let me know what you think.

Also thank you so much for the 100 reviews! You guys were able to write more reviews than I was chapters. You readers are what inspire me everyday to get up and write another chapter.

Guest - I honestly did think about make the Book of Names a Akame x Kurome fic, but I'm not sure.. We'll see as the story progresses.


	27. Success

Akame x Kurome - Success

"See this was a good idea."

"Mmhm.." Kurome lazily opened an eye, before closing it again.

Akame watched as Kurome sunk further into the purifying waters of God's Springs. They didn't have much longer till Najenda and Night Raid were expecting them back to overthrow the Empire. That said, they were going to take advantage of their vacation for as long as possible. Well, technically it was a vacation for Akame. For Kurome it was more of a continuos hospital visit.

The elder of the two was counting how many times the other had threatened to kill her in the past few months. I believe the running the total was around 496.

"So you won't kill me right?" Akame looked hopeful.

"We'll see."

"Really?"

"No. I'm still going to kill you."

"But-"

Kurome opened a single black eye and gave Akame a look, "I'm going to kill you."

"498.." Akame muttered to herself, "And is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

"No. Go away, let me sleep."

The red-eyed one sighed, mentally making a will, _I, Akame, being of sound mind and body, hereby leave all my possessions to my little sister. As she kills me for trying to save and extend her life._

"I can hear you thinking from here, shut up."

"Sorry Kurome.."

The water made a swishing sound as Kurome rose and moved over to Akame's side of the warm waters, "You're an idiot," Kurome whispered affectionately as she leaned against her sister, "But I suppose you're my idiot."

Akame instinctively wrapped her arms around Kurome's frame as the black eyed one moved in between her legs. Kurome leaned her head against Akame's right shoulder.

"So tomorrow?" Akame asked softly into Kurome's ear as she rested her chin on Kurome's right shoulder.

"Yeah."

"This was a good idea right? Coming here? Getting you off those drugs?"

"Shut up, Akame," Kurome breathed as she fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for that long wait. But I should have two coming out in apology.


	28. Denial

Akame x Wave - Denial

"Damn it!" Wave shouted to himself as he pounded against the wall of his room.

 _"Change the Empire.. from inside?" Akame frowned to herself, "I spent my entire childhood eliminating those people. You have no idea how dark and unjust this Empire goes."_

 _"I have to try!" He said clenching his jaw._

 _"And you will die trying," She replied emotionlessly, "Tell me, will Kurome be the one to assassinate you when you dig too deep?"_

 _"She wouldn't.." Wave whispered, the blood leaving his face._

 _"Kurome is a dog of the Empire," Red eyes flashed briefly in sadness, "She will never betray the comrades that have died. Not for me, not for you. If she was asked to assassinate you for betraying the Empire, she would do it. She would kill me, you, Esdeath, anyone the Empire asks her to, if only to pay homage to the dead."_

 _"You're fucking nuts! You never really cared about Kurome! You never even tried to help her." He spat in reply before turning off to leave, "I'll never deliver your message!" Wave equipped Grand Chariot and leapt through the trees back the Imperial Palace._

"Damn it!" He shouted again, pounding the wall harder than before.

Akame's words echoed through his mind, _"She would kill you... if she was ordered to. You'll never be able to change the Empire from the inside out.."_

"Even if she's right.." Wave whispered to himself, he paused and looked over to his nightstand, "She can't be right! I will change this Empire from the inside!"

"Who can't be right?" A voice called from Wave's door, he hadn't heard them knock.

He turned and looked over to see Kurome standing in the light of the doorway, "Nothing, nothing. It's fine."

"Don't let my sister get inside your head Wave," She warned, "She has a talent of being able to do that."

"She and Night Raid have killed so many of our friends, I could never side with her."

"Good," Kurome smirked, "I'd have to kill you if you did."

Kurome left and closed the door behind her leaving a horrified Wave, _Damn. Guess she was partially right._

* * *

And the second part of the second chapter I said I was releasing today. They're both pretty short, as I'm starting to lack inspiration.. oh well. I will finish this damn it.

As for the Leone x Akame.. Well, Akame's about to go kill Kurome in the manga?


	29. Internal Conflict

Leone x Akame - Internal Conflict

"You can't go," Leone whispered as she took Akame aside.

"She's my little sister. She's my responsibility."

"And you're my responsibility. Kurome made her choice, Akame. How long will you continue to allow yourself to be dragged down by it?"

"For as long as I need to be," Akame responded fiercely glaring at the lioness.

"I cannot, in good conscience, allow this."

"It was _never_ your choice to make." Akame snarled in anger before storming off, her black cloak billowing behind her leaving Leone in the dust.

Leone stood in the hallway of Night Raid's fortress in shock and hurt before shaking her head to clear her thoughts and walking after the red-eyed assassin. She growled to herself, her inner lion shining through.

 _That inconsiderate... fool!,_ Leone growled internally, _Prideful enough to forsake everything that we are and everything that Night Raid's worked for._

Another part of Leone whispered, _But if you were in her shoes.. wouldn't you do the same?_

 _Shut up heart,_ Her brain scolded

 _Sorry,_ the heart responded, _Just thought we shoul-_

 _You thought, that was your problem! And now we've fallen hopelessly in love with a suicidal maniac._

Leone sighed to herself and braced herself for Akame's angry voice as she knocked on the door. "I'm coming in," She announced and opened the wooden door. They had already seen each other naked through their almost nightly actions and baths in the hot springs together. Privacy was non-existent in Night Raid anyway.

"Please leave," the voice was broken and soft. Leone's sharp hearing could hear the tears in her voice and in the light of the candle saw Akame sitting on the edge of her bed clutching the only photograph that Akame owned which showed her and her little sister back from their joint missions . Tears decorated Akame's face and were dropping on the picture frame that she had clutched in between her shaking hands.

 _Nice going brain,_ Leone's heart scolded, _You made her cry. How dare you?!_

 _My bad..._

 _Well do something to fix it! Or gods so help me, I will beat the crap out of you!_

 _Right, sorry! I'm going, I'm going._

"I..understand why you want to go tonight," Leone whispered as she moved to sit next to Akame and wrapped her left arm around her lover's shaking lithe body. Leone winced as she felt Akame tense, "But you also must understand that I _cannot_ lose you."

The red-eyed assassin said nothing in response as she slowly stopped crying and the shaking frame stilled. She leaned into Leone slightly, a gesture that was surely appreciated.

"I'll try not to die," Akame said weakly.

 _Well good enough for me!_

 _That is not good enough,_ Leone's heart said nastily, _You will console her better. And you will do it now. You will also make it incredibly clear that you support her actions. Always._

 _Yes ma'am!_

"Are you sure I can't help you fight your sister?"

"No, Leone. I love you, but please respect my desire to settle this sister to sister."

 _This is not consoling..._ The heart warned.

 _Oops right!_

"Can I get you anything to help you feel better?" Leone asked as she gently grabbed the picture frame from Akame and put it back on the bedside table.

"Stay with me?"

"Only if you come back to me."

* * *

Yikes. Sappy sappy sappy.

I just watched Inside Out (I'm sorry, I'm slow) and that was an amazing movie! It was unique. And instead of people, we've got the brain and the heart arguing. I would totally have joy controlling a lot of my actions and maybe fear. Probably fear and joy. Math is scary. I have nightmares.

To the reviewer - Ooohh... Umm.. I like the fact that Kurome is still alive in the manga and I do like the manga storyline, so I'd have to go with the manga anime. But I did like the anime for the parts that was pretty close to the manga. Wish they added the Wild Hunt bit though. I hate the English dub though, everyone sounds so.. weird.


	30. Sweetest Confections

Seryu x Mein - Sweetest Confections

Mein was strolling through a park, she had successfully ditched Tatsumi. She didn't want to train the kid! He was a nuisance. She headed to her favorite street shop and was surprised to see herself bumping into someone. There were rarely people in this sweet shop as it wasn't very well-known.

Unfortunately for the stranger, Mein accidentally caused them to spill their triple-cone mint chocolate chip ice cream all over themselves.

"I'm so sorry!" Mein said immediately, rushing off to get napkins.

"It's alright," The stranger replied, "It was an accident. You can make it to me by being me a new cone."

The sniper quickly agreed, it was the least she could do after all. After paying for a new triple cone and her own strawberry parfait, the stranger led them over to a table. In a comfortable silence the two ate their delectable treats.

The stranger had long orange-auburn hair and wore a set of what seemed like armor. Her skin was pale and she had bright hopeful eyes. Said stranger, was also definitely a girl. This stranger also carried around a tiny white dog like doll.

"I'm so sorry," The girl stranger exclaimed, "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am Seryu of the Imperial Police! This is Koro!" She held up the white thing who turned out to be a living creature.

"I'm Mein, I'm a sniper." _Really?_

The pair talked for several hours, Tatsumi had yet to catch up. Mein spoke of her harder snipes (which for some reason Seryu found very interesting) and Seryu spoke of Captain Ogre and her patrol-mates. She told the story of how she got her Koro, which she explained was an Imperial Arms. Mein, having to play dummy to keep her identity a secret asked what an Imperial Arms was.

They generally had a good time. While they exchanged stories, they would also take turns buying rounds of sweets. It would seem they both had an incurable sweet tooth.

"Would you like to go out on a dinner date some time? With me?" Seryu blurted before her entire face went red, "I'm sorry! I've probably made you uncomfortable, I'll just go now."

Mein smiled tenderly, which was unknown to her personality. She reached over and grabbed Seryu's hand before the soldier could get out of her seat, "Dinner would be lovely."

* * *

Just a short Christmas gift. I may have also lied about updating the other two. I do have Book of Names almost done. But not entirely happy with it... so gonna hold off on that.

AnimationgirlKIA - I will definitely do this. It's quite the interesting pairing. I actually already have it started. I was honestly going to release it, but then I realized that it sucked and needed a redo. Will be done tomorrow-ish. I do seem to have a lot of the same characters, I suppose I just like Kurome the most. Which is actually true.

Reptileemperor - I actually have a Korean friend who's going to get that link translated so I can worship the fact that Kurome did _not_ die. I will then burn my tissue boxes in happiness.

CVL - Yeah that's true, but I honestly think that might change in the upcoming bits of the manga.


	31. Question

Bulat x Sheele - Question

Sheele was reading her "A Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead" book (thought Night Raid has yet to see changes), when Bulat came in from the training yard.

He looked over at Sheele who was, not to his surprise, reading the book upside down. He sighed, gaining Sheele's attention.

"Sheele, your book is upside down." He said tiredly, he had already said this phrase sixteen times. Mein, if he remembered correctly, had told Sheele twenty-three times. He knew that the others members of Night Raid were keeping an updated track of who had said the phrase the most.

"Oh it is?" She asked cluelessly, a light pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. She flipped the book so it was the right way, "This is much better! The characters looked so odd."

Honestly, how this girl learned to read in the first place is beyond anyone's comprehension.

"Would you like anything while I'm up?" Bulat asked politely.

"Will you answer a question?"

Bulat was taken aback by this answer, Sheele rarely asked for anything in general. She didn't ask questions period. Unless she forgot something.

"Certainly." Bulat replied, Night Raid knew everything about him.

"What does it mean to be 'gay'?"

The wielder of the Incursio was silent, his jaw was very close to dropping at the question. Night Raid knew he was gay and had nothing against his sexual orientation. If Bulat thought back to it, he was pretty sure Sheele had been there when he told everyone. How the hell did she not know what the term 'gay' meant?

"Well, I.. uh," He stammered before gathering his nerve, "It means to like your same gender."

"So.. Lubbock is gay too?" Sheele asked.

"No!" Bulat exclaimed quickly.

"But he likes you?" Sheele replied.

"As friends," came the carefully explained reply, "To be gay, means to love your same gender I suppose. For example, a man and another man. These two men could be considered gay if they were involved in a relationship with each other."

"Can women be 'gay' too?"

 _Seriously.._ Bulat thought to himself, _Her forgetfulness is quite adorable- wait adorable!?_

"They can."

"Hmm... What's it called when a woman likes a gay man?"

"Headache."

Sheele pondered her comrade's words for a moment before asking one final question, "Can you like both men and women?"

"Yes. They refer that as being bisexual."

"Huh.. So does that mean Akame's gay too?"

* * *

super short. will come back later.


	32. Ice

Ice - Mein x Tatsumi x Esdeath

Wave had returned only a few hours and after a light torture session, she had sent the Jaegers off to do their patrols or whatever they had to do. She wanted time to herself.

When she had first taken Tatsumi, she didn't think that there might be someone else in his life. That was her first mistake. She assumed that he was a commoner and had joined the tournament for the prize money. As a result of this, she assumed that he would stay merely because she elevated his status. He had the opportunity to be feared by all, worshipped by all.

His green eyes and bright smile disarmed her ability to be perceptive. She would've noticed the way he tried to avoid contact with her, why he seemed to be so happy to be going out of the country. Esdeath would've noticed that he was planning on leaving her like everyone else in her life had.

Esdeath opened her small book, and stared at the page that had a smaller, hand drawn, version of Tatsumi. She turned the next page to find herself staring at the face he had while he was asleep. So calm, so peaceful. So _innocent._

"You weren't supposed to melt the ice, Tatsumi." Esdeath whispered to herself, "I won't allow you to. The next time we meet, you'd better be an enemy. If you aren't, then you better have a damn good reason for running away. And if you have another woman in your life, well, I'll kill her to get to you. I am not to be disobeyed."

The general stared down at the pages, her eyes filled with longing as she gently brushed a finger over his face in a rare moment of tenderness. She stood up and swung her white military coat over her shoulders and signaled to Run who had been leaning against the wall in the corner silently observing.

"Tell the others to return immediately. We have some hunting to do."

"Of course, Captain." Run paused and looked like he was going to add something before pausing, "Dr. Stylish still has not returned. Are we going to look for him?"

"No."

With that, she stalked off leaving the dark room and a concerned winged man.

* * *

I have returned to bring you a very short one-shot. The main pairing is Mein x Tatsumi, with a side shot of Esdeath x Tatsumi for fun.


	33. An Everlasting Dance

An Everlasting Dance - Unknown Pairing(?)

Tatsumi shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and closed his locker door. He picked up the wooden blade that was leaning against the other lockers and headed towards the door. He stopped to watch his friend Akame and her sister spar. The two sisters wore matching black sports bras and black women's running shorts. Though, Akame's shorts had a strip of red running along both sides.

Kurome blocked and slashed forward, her wooden blade almost hitting Akame's open face. They wore no pads or training gear, not even face protection. The green eyed boy watched in awe as they fought. Even after all these months of being friends with Akame, he never understood how she could stay so calm. How she could be so skilled.

Whenever he asked, she would dodge the question by engaging perhaps Leone or Bulat into a conversation about what movies were coming out.

Akame blocked Kurome's next strike and stealthily jumped over Kurome, while she had the element of surprise, she quickly struck. Kurome evaded, but only by a hair's width. The two opponents backed away from each other, both falling into the natural starting form.

"Not bad, Sis," Kurome jeered.

The red-eyed elder said nothing in return, silence seemed to infuriate the girl even more than a verbal jab. Kurome lunged forward, breaking form. That was what Akame was waiting for, she quickly sidestepped but a quick slap with the flat of her blade sent Kurome stumbling. Before the younger of the two sisters could react, Akame knocked her blade out of her hand. Grasping it, she put one just behind Kurome's neck, and another pointed towards her heart.

"I win," Akame breathed.

"Shut up." Kurome whispered back her breathing erratic.

"You smell like fish," Akame commented as she released Kurome and passing back her wooden sword.

"Shut up."

Just like that the duel was over, and the sisters became, well sisters again. Their expression joyous and calm. Tatsumi called his farewells to the pair and headed out to meet his girlfriend, who had also recently finished shooting at the gun range. He was unaware of the ice-cold, blue gaze that followed his every foot step.

* * *

I'm not actually sure what the pairing was for this. It's my first modern-ish chapter for this story. Feel free to comment, and try to figure out the pairing. I have a few ideas. I'm not sure if I can call it Tatsumi x Mein.. but eh, I dunno. I apologize for the length.

Guest - Oh jeez. I have no idea how to right a lemon. Like none. However, if anyone wants to write a Kurome x Akame lemon, then be my guest. I do have plans to crack at how their relationship first started, but that's probably going to come later. Unless I have some random inspiration that motivates me.

Requests -

Yes I will get them done. Eventually. In a few years. Just kidding. I'll probably have the pairings I like most coming out pretty soon.


End file.
